


His Everything

by SasuNarufan13



Series: His Omega [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dash of violence, Fluff, M/M, Naruto's pov, Omega!Naruto, Sequel to His Reason and His Legacy, Slash, Some courting, mature content, medievalish setting, mentioned character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: They say that his husband is like the devil. To Naruto, he is his everything.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: His Omega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177619
Comments: 49
Kudos: 188





	His Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Wasn't really intending on making a sequel to His Reason and His Legacy so soon, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Fair warning: this week has been exceptionally crappy, so if that in any way reflects into this oneshot, my sincere apologies for that.
> 
> If you haven't read His Reason and His Legacy yet, you might want to do so, though it's not really required in order to be able to follow this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it. I basically use it as my comfort place
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**His Everything**

His entire life he'd been warned by his parents to be careful of other people, especially other men, for when they would discover that he'd been born as an Omega, they would try to take him away or would attempt to hurt him.

Mother and father never had meant for these warnings to scare him, but merely had made sure he would be careful to keep the mark on his hand hidden. Because while everyone knew each other in the small village they lived in, one glimpse at the perfectly round circle on his right hand could change things forever.

He'd heard the stories, about Omega being discovered and villages banding together, eager to sell him off to the highest bidder. Because Omega were rare, some said even rarer than pure diamonds, and that made them highly valuable for poor villages or for places looking to buy off peace from their tormenters.

And thus whenever he ventured outside, he made sure to keep the mark on his right hand covered at all times, not even allowing the local doctor to glimpse at it for worry that he might become part of the horror stories.

For seventeen years they lived peacefully – until the bandits had shown up.

Somehow someone had managed to see the birthmark on his hand, how he did not know, because when the bandits came galloping into the village on their horses, they were shouting about finding the Omega and promising to leave the rest alone if they pointed out who the Omega was.

_Someone had seen his mark and had betrayed him._

The very second mother and father discerned what the bandits wanted, amidst the panicked shouting of the villagers and the calls for men to fight back, mother grabbed his wrist, dragged him away from the table and forcefully wretched open the basement door.

"You stay here, all right, Naruto?" she said hurriedly, her purple eyes too large in her pale face. "No matter what you hear, you stay here and you don't come out until it's safe, you hear me?"

"But mother, what are you and father going to do?" Naruto protested, fear turning his insides to ice as the panicked screaming outside grew worse, signifying that the bandits were getting closer and closer.

"We're not going to let them put a finger on you," she promised and her dry lips brushed against his forehead while father sought out his old sword grimly.

He didn't realise it at that time, but that kiss would be the last one he'd ever receive from her.

His last look of his parents showed their faces drawn both with fury and worry, mother's bright red hair fanning around her like a burning halo. Then the basement door fell shut and he knew no more.

Until the basement door was opened again and instead of looking right into mother's or father's face, he was greeted by a handsome, dark haired man, his strong body wrapped up in armour and a long, dark purple cloak.

He didn't even need to look to the side when he cautiously made his way upstairs to know his parents would no longer greet him with a kiss or a hug. No longer would mother embrace him tightly, pressing wet kisses against his cheeks and forehead, laughing when he would try to fruitlessly struggle out of her tight grip. No longer would dad greet him with a smile and a hand ruffling through his hair before he would continue to teach Naruto how to read and write.

_They were gone._

Murdered because they had tried to protect him, killed because of what their son was.

It made him sick to the stomach to realise that everyone in his village had been slain all because he was an Omega. All because one person hadn't managed to keep their mouth shut, everyone was gone now, reduced to nothing but soulless lumps and charred remains. Not even the small temple had survived the wreckage the bandits had wrought upon this place.

Everything and everyone was gone – except for Naruto.

He was still here, the lone survivor, being studied by Uchiha Sasuke, captain of the Red Fan Army, while one of his men hovered near the edge of what used to be Naruto's home.

Naruto had heard about the Red Fan Army, how mighty and powerful it was, defeating other armies and bandit groups without too much trouble. There were rumours about a devil too, one man so powerful and bloodthirsty that nobody stood a chance against him, not when he decided to bring justice upon all those who deserved it.

Naruto wondered whether he was looking at the devil right now.

He thought he should be afraid at least, of what this captain might to do to him. Even with the physical training father had given him throughout the years, he wasn't naïve: there was no way for him to take on the captain if he decided to turn against him. He'd be subdued within a couple of seconds at most, either by the katana sheathed behind the captain's back or by the simple use of his strong muscles.

For years he'd been taught to be wary of other men, especially those in power, had it pressed upon him to never, ever show his mark, no matter what.

Now he lifted his right hand, boldly showing up the perfectly round circle in the midst of his palm, the one responsible for all the carnage that had happened today. He showed it and instead of being scared, he felt empowered as he watched dark eyes widening just the smallest of fraction before the captain schooled his features once more.

He knew the dark haired man recognised the mark for what it was. Considering his high status, no doubt he'd been taught everything about Omega, what little was known anyways. So he knew what the mark meant, knew that Naruto was a rare Omega, knew that this meant the young blond could carry children should he choose to. Amidst the charred ruins of the house, the captain knew he was standing right in front of one of the rarest beings on earth.

He knew all that, yet made no move to grab Naruto nor attempted to threaten or hurt him in any way.

Instead he offered, "Do you want to stay at my family's residence for a while then? My men and I will be going after the bandits for now, but Jugo won't mind bringing you to my family's home."

And while Naruto appreciated the thoughtful offer – for there was nothing deceitful in his voice nor in his face – he couldn't accept it. Not as long as the scum responsible for tearing his whole life apart was still out there, living free and without any worries.

The captain was going after them, so there was only one thing Naruto could do. "Can – can I go with you instead?"

"What I am going to do, is hardly something pleasant," the captain warned him, frowning slightly.

That only made it better, because that meant that the evil men responsible for this would _pay_. "You're going after the bandits, right, the ones who killed my parents?" He jutted out his chin and gazed at the other man boldly. It was not because he was an Omega, that this made him weak. "I want to be there when you get rid of all of them. I want to see with my own eyes that they'll be punished for what they did."

They had to be punished until they were screaming for mercy. Mercy that wouldn't be granted to them if it depended on Naruto, because after everything they had done, after taking his parents' lives, after ruthlessly killing even the youngest baby, they deserved no mercy.

They deserved to live in hell and the devil himself had to send them there.

Black eyes were alight with interest now and the captain tilted his head to the right, a faint smile lingering across his lips when he replied, "When put like that, how can I refuse? First, let me give you something to cover up, because evening will fall soon and you are not dressed for the weather."

And so Naruto ended up wrapped in the thick cloak, and he couldn't help but sniff discreetly at the cloth, inhaling the woodsy comforting smell, all while watching awed how the captain made quick work of each and every bandit who'd reduced Naruto's hometown to ashes and rubble. He watched the katana slice and cut through skin like it was nothing, like it was merely cleaving through water, blood spurting out in high arches, steadily darkening the earth around them.

When black eyes met his, the captain retrieving his bloodied katana and looking like a vengeful god finally satisfied with the wreckage he'd caused, a thrill shot through Naruto and in spite of the stench of death clinging to the air, to their skin, in their breath, he smiled; something deep within him settling.

* * *

The captain was not just the captain, Naruto was soon to find out.

He had already had his suspicions, when the dark haired man had brought him to a rather impressive castle, where they had been greeted by another dark haired man who bore a lot of resemblance to the captain – his older brother, Naruto was informed soon.

The young blond was led to one of the chambers deep within the bowels of the castle, where two maids promptly showed up as if summoned. They took one look at his ratty shirt and soot covered cheeks and shook their heads, clucking their tongues, as they set about filling a large bathtub with hot water. While one maid filled the bathtub, occasionally halting the process to drop shavings of soap in it, the other flitted around the room, collecting towels and combs and small cloths and some kind of large shirt and long trousers.

"Your bath is ready, my lord," the first one – a sweet looking brunette – announced, stepping away from the steaming bath.

"I'm not your lord," Naruto pointed out with a frown. Considering they were in a castle, he'd actually say he was lower in rank than they were, for while they were maids, they worked at a castle, while he was nothing but a low commoner.

The second maid – a woman with her blonde hair tied into four separated buns – raised her eyebrow, resting a hand on the soft looking towels. "We've been asked to see to your needs by the prince; that makes you as good as a lord to us."

"Which prince?" he asked baffled. When had he met a prince? He'd been on the road for nearly a day and a half with just the captain and his men and none of them had acted as if a prince had been with them.

The brunette ushered him into the bath after divesting him of his worn out shirt and answered, "Prince Sasuke, of course. The one whose horse you were sharing?"

"He said he's the army's captain!" he squeaked shocked and then hissed when the water turned out to be a lot hotter than expected, colouring his skin a bright pink immediately.

The blonde maid looked at him as if wondering how he could be so slow. "Yes, of course he is, but he's also a prince. The youngest of the two as a matter of fact. The other prince – Prince Itachi – greeted you downstairs. Now hold still, we must get this filth off of you so you'll be representable at last."

It was the prince who'd rescued him from his ruined home? Not just a captain, but an actual prince?

_Holy gods._

* * *

"Well, good afternoon, it's been a couple of days since I last saw you."

Naruto turned away from the large window through which he'd been studying the large gardens. Even two days later, his mind was still reeling with the knowledge that he was staying at the king's castle. He couldn't help but pinch himself every few hours, so certain was he that he was only dreaming all of this.

"Yes, it has been. I found out during that time that you're not only a captain, but apparently a prince as well," Naruto said, observing the wry smile appearing on the prince's face. "You did not tell me this when you introduced yourself."

The dark haired man shrugged lightly. "I did not consider it to be that important at the time. I was not there as a prince, but as an army captain."

Naruto supposed there was some sense in that, but still, it had been rather overwhelming to discover that he'd been saved by a prince and not just a regular captain. "So what will happen now?" he questioned, resting his hand on the windowsill.

He had no home to return to and no living family left; what would he do now? There was nothing left in the place he'd called his home for seventeen years. Nobody and nothing, not even an animal had been left alive.

"I was thinking that … perhaps you could remain here? At least for a little while," the Prince suggested. He didn't wear a royal cloak like Naruto had seen the king wearing, but he was still dressed in an expensive looking black shirt and trousers.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked perplexed. While not exactly shunned, he hadn't talked to anyone in the last few days aside from the maids he'd met on the first day. Why should he stay when there was nothing for him here?

"I'd like to get to know you better," the Prince admitted. "We might only have met a couple of days ago, but I find myself intrigued by you."

"Because I'm an Omega?" Naruto couldn't help but be sceptical. Had he completely misjudged the man in front of him? He'd thought it hadn't mattered much that he was an Omega, but he supposed he wasn't as good at reading people as mother had been.

"No, because I want to get to know the man who can smile so sweetly at the animals here, yet has no problems witnessing bloody carnage either."

"They killed my parents," Naruto reminded him sharply, clenching his hands to fists. How should he have reacted then? Offering them the mercy they had refused to grant to his village and his parents? Let them go free after the massacre they had committed?

"I know," was all that the Prince said to that.

They stared at each other for a while until blue eyes dropped to the floor and Naruto murmured, "I guess I could still for a little while."

There was a smile in the prince's voice when he replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

That little while turned into a month. That month turned into several months and not once did Naruto feel the urge to leave. None of the castle inhabitants rushed to cast him outside either, always being friendly and helpful.

The one who appeared the least likely to cast him out was the prince himself, who insisted Naruto call him by his first name. He was often gone, going out there to protect the borders and get rid of any bandits, but when he was at the castle, he would spend a lot of time with Naruto, showing him all the interesting places in the castle and in the garden – ones often so well hidden that they wouldn't encounter anyone for hours.

"You ever showed someone else these places?" Naruto inquired curiously, one day in late winter, and wandered over to the window, seeing nothing but an endless sky painted with red and purple as the day quickly made way for the night.

They were up in one of the towers, the smallest one and the only one in the north corner. It was quite a bit smaller than Naruto's chambers, but it was still quite spacious and there was one large couch set right underneath the single window. For some reason, there were also a couple of discarded paintings of some lakes and meadows.

"No, I haven't," Sasuke admitted. "I'm not sure if my brother knows about these places."

"So I'm special?" Naruto asked in jest, but stilled when Sasuke came to stand next to him and took his hand in his.

"You are," he said without looking embarrassed about the admission at all. "Which is why I want to know whether you would grant me the honour of courting you."

"You want to court me," Naruto repeated dumbly, shock numbing him to the core.

"Yes, if you allow me," Sasuke smiled faintly

"But you're the prince," was all Naruto could think of to say. "Princes, they – they don't marry people like me."

"Why not?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm a commoner!"

"You're far from common, Naruto," Sasuke chuckled lowly, his black eyes glittering when Naruto scowled at him.

"You know what I mean!"

"I know, but that does not matter to me. I like you, I desire you and I can envision myself loving you very easily," Sasuke said boldly. "So I want to know if you would grant me permission to court you. If you don't want me to, then that's fine. Nothing will have to change. You can still live here as long as you want."

Naruto stared at him, at the man who'd saved his life months ago, who managed to make him laugh even in his darkest hours when he threatened to be overwhelmed by the grief for his parents. He gazed at the man who had spent hours and hours with him, who willingly shared all his secret places, delighting in the reactions he could pull out of the Omega when he pointed out a particular beautiful sight or a precious treasure.

"I don't know whether I'll fit in your family, them being royal I mean," Naruto muttered, glancing away with heated cheeks.

It was one thing to share the space with the royal family – it would be something completely else if he were to marry into it. Because that was what courting was meant for, he knew. Courting was the process of getting to know each other which would conclude in a wedding at the end.

"You'll fit, I'm sure," Sasuke reassured him and took up his other hand, cradling both in his own. "The Queen adores you and the King approves of you. My brother likes you – there's no reason to assume they will think differently if you agree."

"It's one thing to approve of me as the situation is now," Naruto pointed out, wrinkling his nose. "It'll be a whole other thing to approve of me as your spouse."

"For all the stiff protocol we're forced to follow, my parents have always been clear about one thing: I will marry for love and not for the country," Sasuke stated, his thumbs rubbing over Naruto's hands. "If I inform them that you're the one I want, they will accept it, trust me."

"If they disapprove, I'm telling them it was your idea," Naruto warned him.

Instead of being cowed, Sasuke just laughed and raised his right hand to press a featherlight kiss on the back of it. "Feel free to do so, though rest assured, they will not disapprove. And even if they did, I'm still my own person."

"I think you're a fool for wanting me when you can have everyone in the world," Naruto said, but made no move to retract his hands, finding the strong warmth surrounding them to be quite pleasant.

"Why would I want everyone else when I've got the one I want right in front of me?"

The deep blush on his face was caused by the setting sun outside, Naruto was adamant, and not because those words shot a hot thrill through his body.

* * *

Sasuke's family did not disapprove when Sasuke put forwards his request to court Naruto, no, that as such was true.

The council, on the other hand, consisting out of five noblemen who assisted King Fugaku in all sorts of official matters, was not happy with the request at all. When before, they had nodded at Naruto in politeness whenever they happened to come across him in the hallways, this time they resolutely turned their heads away if he encountered them, as if he was nothing but a bug, unworthy of their attention.

"The council doesn't like your choice," Naruto confided into Sasuke during one of their picnics.

Because Sasuke was officially courting him now, they no longer could sneak around and waste the hours away in one of Sasuke's secret places. They were to be chaperoned every time, no matter how short their meeting was, and a guard had been placed in front of Naruto's chambers, just in case one of them could no longer control their bodily urges and would try to seek out the other man.

Naruto's guard happened to be Gaara, one of Sasuke's closest confidants, and someone the blond had grown quite close too since staying at the castle. The red haired man was quiet most of the time and rather intense, but there was something calming about his presence as well, leaving Naruto to feel safe even when Sasuke wasn't present in the castle.

He was glad that it was Gaara who was guarding his chambers and not some unknown soldier, but it still felt like he was being treated like a small, impudent child. He had never sneaked out of his chambers before, so why would he start doing so now?

"I overheard them talking," Naruto added when Sasuke just shook his head, waving off Itachi when he raised his head.

The older prince was seated underneath a large tree, perusing some official looking documents while keeping an eye on Sasuke and Naruto and prevent them from any fooling around that they might want to partake in.

Not that Naruto would be completely against fooling around, not when his lips burned with the desire to know how Sasuke's mouth would feel against his, but he also wouldn't try to do that in the midst of the royal gardens. Too many eyes that could see them.

"They were saying that I should have been kicked out a long time ago, that I'm going to besmear the royal name for not being a woman," he continued.

He wasn't particularly bothered by the harsh words. Certainly, they were not nice to hear and it was rather annoying that they had liked him at first before Sasuke had started to court him, but he also didn't want Sasuke to get into trouble for courting a man instead of a woman.

"If they care so much about the royal reputation, they should at least realise that having an Omega in the family would be one of the highest honours we could possibly have," Sasuke said disinterestedly.

He was lying next to Naruto on his back, and the vulnerable position he willingly put himself in had something in Naruto's chest squeezing. For someone as battle hardened as Sasuke, being able to lie so comfortable next to Naruto showed how much he trusted him and Naruto silently vowed never to betray that trust.

"I don't want you to get into trouble," Naruto declared, gnawing at his lower lip. "Would they cause issues for you if you were to continue this?"

"I am planning on continuing this unless you say it's over," Sasuke stated and rose up, piercing him with his dark eyes. "The council can say whatever they want, the King and Queen gave their approval and that is all that matters. I will be courting you with the intent to marry you and nothing they will say or do, will change my mind. They can accept it or not, that's their problem, not mine."

"You think they would like me better if I wore a dress?" Naruto mused aloud. "I think I can pull it off, no?"

As an Omega, he was slightly curvier built than most men, mainly around his hip and buttocks area. He was fairly certain he could pull off one of those robes he'd seen the Queen and other women wear.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "Perhaps, though that's not necessary. Like I said, it's their issue, not ours."

"But what if I want to wear one?" Naruto suggested innocently, wetting his lips. Wouldn't it be funny to see their faces if he were to flaunt himself in front of them, dressed up like a doll?

But when he glanced at Sasuke, he couldn't help but swallow when those black eyes turned intense, and he just knew his cheeks turned a fire red when those eyes flicked down to his mouth.

"You can wear whatever you want," Sasuke spoke in a low voice and lightly caressed his cheek. "I'm sure you will look perfect in whichever you choose to wear."

"That's a dangerous statement to make," Naruto said, his mouth dry. "What if I were to take you up on that and show up in a dress when I meet you next?"

"Then I can die a happy man next time in battle," Sasuke said solemnly, quirking a smile when Naruto slapped his shoulder.

"Don't say that!" the blond man cried out. "That's a horrible thing to say, I don't want you to die!"

"True, if I were to die, I won't know what else you have in store for me," Sasuke mused and smirked when Naruto puffed up his cheeks in outrage. "I jest, I jest. I have no desire to die, not when I have you to return to."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, looking away with a pout.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke's low voice directly in his ear caused a shiver to run down his spine, all his senses attuned to the man right next to him.

Warmth spreading out in his lower belly, he licked his lips and turned his head, ready to reply, when a throat being cleared had them both jumping apart guiltily.

"I'm just going to pretend you were removing a bug off Naruto-kun, shall I?" Itachi spoke amused, not even looking up from the document in his lap.

"One day we won't have any need for chaperones anymore," Sasuke promised and briefly linked their pinkies together before he settled a bit further away again.

Naruto smiled, covering his mouth with three fingers. He couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

* * *

The council remained unhappy, tried several times to change the King's and Queen's minds, changed tactics and attempted to introduce several beautiful woman of noble blood to Sasuke instead, hoping that the prince would choose one of them instead of the filthy commoner who'd sunk his claws into the poor prince.

They kept coming up with ways to put an end to the courting and when that failed and Sasuke officially announced that he intended to wed Naruto soon, they tried to put a stop to the wedding.

They failed in that and it was with very sour faces that they watched the wedding unfold and witness Sasuke marrying his Omega, making Naruto an official part of the royal family. And they most definitely looked ready to die on the spot when Naruto stepped onto the ballroom floor, wearing a deep blue dress adjusted to his size. He'd requested the Queen's help with this one, not wanting to offend his parents-in-law when his marriage was not even a day old, but the Queen had merely laughed merrily, amused by his plan and had acquiesced to helping him find the perfect dress for the occasion.

And while a part of him definitely found enjoyment in how rapidly the council members' faces paled when he boldly showed up in his deep blue dress, he enjoyed Sasuke's reaction a lot more, pleasure making the tips of his fingers tingle when those black eyes started burning with an almost unholy desire, arms quick to reach out and pull him against him in a very indecently position.

Naruto gasped softly when their fronts were pressed flush together, knowing that this wasn't the proper protocol for a prince and his newly wed spouse to follow. "Shouldn't we be following the proper rules for our first dance, my Prince?"

"Proper went out of the window the second you showed up in this," Sasuke retorted bluntly, but still took a step back, settling in the right position for their first dance as the first notes of the gentle music started to flow through the room. "I knew you would look amazing in everything you decide to wear. You're a magnificent creature and I have no idea what I did to deserve you."

Naruto laughed, more so to hide his burning cheeks. "You can quit the flattery, I'm already yours forever, remember?"

"Oh, I do remember," Sasuke rested one hand on his hip and took his left hand in his, guiding the blond into the first steps of their dance, "but I'm not intending on quitting the flattery any time soon, because my love, you deserve all the flattery in the world."

"Well, words can only mean so much – why don't you show me how you feel later tonight?" Naruto suggested boldly, easily falling into the right rhythm. He'd practiced this dance over and over again with Deidara, the instructor who'd been hired to teach him all sorts of dances that a royal member would be required to know. He could do all of them in his sleep by now, but it was definitely a lot different dancing with Sasuke than it had been with Deidara.

For one thing, Deidara had never looked at him with such bold desire and love as Sasuke was doing at this moment. The intensity of his feelings was enough to nearly cause Naruto to stumble and he tightened his grip around Sasuke's hand briefly to keep himself upright.

"Oh, I definitely intend to show you just how much I feel for you tonight," Sasuke whispered in his ear, caressing the shell with his warm breath.

Oh, he couldn't wait for the official part of this evening to finally end!

* * *

"You really went all out, hm? Even wearing the appropriate underwear," Sasuke smirked, his eyes glowing, when he helped Naruto out of his dress and discovered him to be wearing a flimsy dark red piece which was just long enough to fall down to his upper thighs.

"Well, I had to dress up properly for my Prince," Naruto murmured, humming when those strong hands – hands which had slain for him, which were spilling blood over and over again in order to keep him safe – finally touched his bare skin, heating him up from the inside.

They left a burning path behind as Sasuke slowly rucked up the red piece, baring his skin gradually, until Naruto was merely left in the flimsy scrap that was meant to be his underwear.

Their mouths met for a second time that night, but unlike their first official kiss, which was been slow and gentle and even tentative as they had shared it in front of a cheering crowd, this one was deeper, carrying more passion, and Sasuke cupped his face, kissing him over and over again as he pushed him down on the bed.

The bed they would be sharing for the rest of their lives now. No longer would they be forced to sleep apart, guards in front of the door as if they were mischievous children out to break the rules.

No longer would they sleep alone, but together finally, sharing one bed as they would be sharing their lives together.

He had not known what to expect when he would be taken for the first time, whether it would hurt or be uncomfortable, whether he would be allowed to feel pleasure or not. As Sasuke took his time to prepare him, kissing every inch of his skin, making sure that the Omega was feeling okay with everything, never rushing even though Naruto could feel his arousal pressing insistingly into his hip, smearing wetness across his skin there, he thought that even if it would hurt, he would be okay with it, because this was Sasuke he was sharing his body with, his husband, the only one making him feel so cherished yet heavily desired at the same time.

His breath left him when Sasuke finally sank into him, splitting him further open than his fingers had ever done. He could feel Sasuke deep inside of him, could feel his cock forcing his channel to open up even further for him, and Naruto let him, spread his legs even further to welcome the other man deeper inside of him. It hurt slightly, burned a bit, he was not going to lie, but at the same time the sensation left him reeling, had him clutching Sasuke's shoulders as the older man set up a gentle rhythm, more rocking than anything else, allowing the blond to adjust to the new sensation.

When he came, his whole body shuddering and shaking and trembling, some tears escaped him at the overwhelming love that swept over him when he looked up in Sasuke's eyes and saw that same love reflected in those dark depths.

When their lips met next in a gentle kiss, they tasted of tears, but that did not matter, because they both knew that those tears were of happiness.

* * *

People out there, their enemies, they said that his husband was like the devil or even the devil himself, cursing his very existence when he tore through their armies and criminal troupes like they were nothing but scraps of paper. Like they were nothing but some annoying bugs that had to be brushed aside.

To Naruto, though, to him, Sasuke was his everything. His husband, his love, his everything.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I hope this wasn't too bad! Not sure yet whether this is the official ending of the series. Might return to this universe if I get inspired again.
> 
> For the ones interested, I posted the first chapter of a Naruto/Pokémon crossover today (yes, really) titled I Choose You! (so creative, I know). If you want, you can check it out, it will have SasuNaru slash as well.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
